Miley's Scrapbook
by xdreamingnotliving
Summary: My life is not perfect. It's never been perfect and it never will be. But i never take a moment for granted, never. That is why i made a scrapbook, of all the good and bad moments of my life. Memories. Beautiful memories. Includes Niley.


My life's been going downhill; but I'm slowly picking it up. I know, I did exactly what I promised everyone I wouldn't do. I started swearing, dressing badly, smoking, but that's all in the past. Sometimes I'd just wish people would give me a break. I've tried running away, well going on vacation, but wherever I go – cameras follow. It wasn't always like this, but I guess now, it is. Forever. Whether I like it or not people are going to talk bad about me, compare to other people, cuss me out. Sure, I keep a brave face most of the time. But that's what you're supposed to do right, ignore them until they stop? It's been three years, I don't think it's ever going to stop. I've changed myself to fit what they want me to be, but that's not good enough. I sighed as I walked out of my shower and into my closet. I rubbed my body with coco butter and then changed into an 'acceptable' outfit. Skinny black jeans and a white tank with my combat boots. I sighed tying my hair up in a tight ponytail and fixing my makeup. I walked downstairs.

Ever since I'd moved into my own house, my life's got – somewhat – easier. I mean, I don't have my parents telling me what to do. Or my brothers and sisters to take care of. I just live a normal, chill life. I sighed grabbing my car keys. I was going to tour rehearsals for my 'Gypsy Love Tour'. I sighed as I walked into my shiny car and started driving. My mother was going to meet me there, but she'd probably be late, as usual. I sighed looking at the huge building as I pulled up. I locked my car and walked inside, I heard everyone screaming sharp instructions as they tried to sort everything out. I smiled as I saw the only person I have left, the only person I always had, Jamie. I smiled at her, she rushed over hugging me, "Miley!" She said her American / Hispanic accent coming through. I laughed flinging my arms around her.

"Jamie!" I smiled pulling away. She laughed, "You're early? Something's up…" She said her eyebrows coming together as we walked to my dressing room. I waved at some people from the crew on our way, "Nothing's up, I just set my alarm early." I said sitting on my couch. "Okay, something's defiantly up." Jamie teased her brown eyes twinkling as we sat close. "It's nothing really…" I whispered. She sighed, "You don't have to tell me, Miles…" She said looking around awkwardly. It didn't matter that she was twenty three and I was eighteen, we were best friends. She'd been through almost everything, literally. But she was big, and strong headed. She won't let anything get her down. She was kind of like my rock when Mandy was gone. Mandy had been gone a long time, and I missed her. But I guess Jamie helped me forget.

She sighed before smiling dragging me to the chair, "Come on, make up time!" She said smiling. She was also the most amazing personal make up artist in the world, ever! She laughed messing up my hair, "You know that this is an open set, right?" She asked looking me in the eye. "Yeah, so what?" I asked. She shrugged, "Nothing, I heard other people were coming here to practise." She said making me pucker up. "Are you trying to tell me something?" I asked pouting from her pulling my cheeks. "No, not at all!" She said nervously before applying a ton of blusher on my red as it is cheeks. "Okay, just tell me." I said pulling away. "You're not going to like it." She bit her lip. I shrugged, "I don't like a lot of things." I muttered. "Your mum _kind of _ invited Anna to the set." Jamie muttered. I stood up, "That blonde witch?" I screeched. Jamie sighed, "Don't worry, you have me." She muttered putting her arm around me. "Where's my mother?" I hissed running out.

"Mum?" I stopped in my tracks as I saw my ex best friend talking to my mum. I rolled my eyes, rushing towards them, ignoring Jamie's call. "What are you doing here?" I said turning Anna around. She blushed embarrassed, "Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you… after everything that happened and then, then, your mum invited me and I took it as a chance!" Anna rushed. I shook my head, "No. No! I rebuilding my career! I'm rebuilding my life…" I whispered as tears welled up in my eyes. My mum rolled her eyes, "Aren't you overreacting Miles, she came to apologise." Mum defended. "Don't defend her! She ruined my career." I hissed glaring at Anna who was now angry too. "I did not! You already done that! With your dirty pictures to Nick and your slutty Can't Be Tamed song." She said flipping her blonde hair. "Do not turn this on me! I was doing fine, the press liked Cant Be Tamed, the fans liked it, it was my chance to redeem myself. You took that way from me!" I screamed running out. I heard Jamie calling after me but I ignored her.

I got in my car and just sobbed. I sobbed for everything I'd ever done. I knew who I needed, but I didn't want to go there again. I knew what I needed. I felt so needy going back there. But I had to. Starting up my car I went to my destination, Nick's house. Of course, I parked at my house then walked there. Wouldn't want any rumours starting? I sobbed hugging myself as I slowly knocked on the door. It took a minute or two before I saw his brown eyes on mine. He gasped hugging me and letting me in. sure, we hadn't talked in six months but I needed him. He pulled me onto the couch and just hugged me. I gasped for air, out of breath. "I don't want to be here anymore Nick!" I screamed sobbing into his chest. He sighed, "Why did you come here, Mi?" He asked kissing my forehead. I sobbed, "I just needed you." I hugged him.

"What's wrong?" He whispered. I shrugged, "What's _not _wrong Nick? Everyone hates me. _Everyone._ Sure the few fans I had left were by my side but after what Anna did to me – I cant do this anymore." I admitted. "This is what you love, Mi." Nick tried to persuade me. I shook my head, "No Nick! Music is what I love. I can do that, famous or not." I bit my lip. Nick shrugged, "But you're Miley Cyrus… you cant give up?" Nick said looking like he was trying to convince them. "I can never be normal. My mistakes mock me everywhere I go. I just – I cant." I whispered. Nick hugged me again, "I wish I could make it better for you." He whispered. "I don't want to be Miley Cyrus anymore, I want to be Destiny Hope again." I whispered. "Come on." Nick said getting up. "We're going somewhere." He said leading me to his car.

As he pulled up I noticed the place, "We're going bowling?" I asked him. He nodded, "Of course, you want to be normal right? This is what normal people do." Nick muttered opening my door for me. We walked in and got a lane. I beat him, which was rare. I could tell he failed the game on purpose. As we pulled up at my house I turned to face him. "Nick, I really want to thank you." I whispered. "No thanks needed, you're my best friend." He muttered kissing my forehead. "Always. But I want to thank you for being there for me." I said. "I will always be there for you, a phone call away, three doors down." He whispered. I laughed quietly, "You really need to go, don't you?" I asked. He sighed, "How'd you know?" He asked. I bit my lip, "You keep looking at your watch." I said looking out the window. "Yeah, it's Kevin and Danielle's big dinner tonight. Dani's been planning it for ages." He said quietly. I sighed, "I guess I'll leave you be then." I said kissing his cheek. "Wait." He said making me turn around. "Take care of yourself, for real this time." He said kissing my shoulder. "I will try." I promised.

So there you have it, what really happened the day Nick and I went bowling. Sure, it was nothing romantic and just friendly. But it still meant a lot to the both of us. And now, sitting on a tour bus opening up to my diary isn't the best idea. But hey, maybe some other time I'll get to tell you about some other adventures me and Nick have. After all, it is forever and always.

**Basically, I'm making a Niley scrap book. :]**

**All from real life events. **

**But obviously, if you have an event you want me to write about then you can leave it in a review.**

**If you have a strong topic on Niley or Miley's life you want me to write about, review.**

**Basically, whatever you do leads to reviewing.**

**So comment and tell me what you thought and an event you'd like me to try write about. Thanks. **

**Jasmine.**


End file.
